


Your Hands on Me

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 5Yuuri buys some sexy lingerie and holds his pee for Victor.





	Your Hands on Me

Yuuri shifted on the spot, his toes curling and his lower lip between his teeth. Victor’s hands roamed over his body, from his shoulders, down his sides, to rest on his waist. His thumbs teased gently over the swell of his bladder, and Yuuri whimpered softly, rubbing his thighs together. His hands were fisted in Victor’s shirt, clenching tightly as he pressed their bodies together. Victor kissed the top of his head, and ran his hands around to Yuuri’s back, and then up, pulling him closer. It felt so good, so warm, so safe. 

Even though Yuuri was about to wet himself any second. 

Another strangled sound passed his lips, and Yuuri pulled harder on Victor’s shirt, wanting him close. Victor wrapped his arms around him, bracketing him in his own heat, and whispered against his hair, “You’re doing so well, and you look _amazing_.” Yuuri blushed, remembering the black lacy lingerie he was wearing, covered by a sheer black dress. The shape accentuated his curves, much like his eros costume, in fact, that costume had been what he’d had in mind when he’d gone looking for this. 

He squirmed in place, his bladder pounding away inside him, his thighs rubbing together frantically, his face screwed up in concentration. Hold it. Hold it for Victor. The wave passed, and Yuuri pulled back a bit. He wanted Victor to see him, just slightly more than he wanted to be held. Victor was so good at holding him, especially when he was so desperate, but this wasn't about him. It was about Victor, he was doing this for Victor. Yuuri looked up into Victor’s dilated eyes, the blue irises only just visible. He smiled, and kissed his lover soundly on the lips, before pulling back, shifting bashfully, and desperately. 

Victor licked his lips, his eyes raking over Yuuri’s body, resting on the swell between his hips. His hands were back around Yuuri’s waist, and slowly, ever so slowly, he inched one around to cup the swell. Feeling, not pushing, but even the light touch had Yuuri’s hands ripping away from fabric to grip his crotch desperately. A low moan resounded in his chest as he pinched hard, twisting on the spot, and Victor’s hand never moved. He just watched, his breath shallow and uneven. With eyes glued to Yuuri’s crotch, Victor pressed down. 

Yuuri cried out, pulling away and crossing his legs, squeezing his cock as hard as he could. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, his cheeks on fire. Yuuri’s bladder pounded, pulsed, shuddered, and ached, and his body quivered and jerked to match. Hold it, hold it, hold it, he repeated in his head, his breath coming out in little pants. He’d only just recovered a bit of control, and had straightened up, when Victor pulled him close again, then turned them around, and backed him into the bathroom wall. The jolt shocked the first dribble free, and Yuuri gasped at the sensation of hot piss tricking down his leg. He blinked at Victor with wide eyes, knowing he had seconds left. Maybe a minute, if he was lucky. 

Then Victor kissed him. Not soft and sweet like he often did during their holds, but rough, and heated, like he did before he tore off their clothes. Yuuri opened up to him, removing his hands from his crotch to wrap around Victor’s neck. Victor’s knee slid between Yuuri’s, and Yuuri ground his cock against Victor’s thigh, not caring that he’d started to leak again, and Victor’s jeans were getting wet. It was going to happen anyway. 

Victor’s thumbs found Yuuri’s bladder, and for a moment, the world stilled. Then he pushed down, hard, and it was over. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, gasping against Victor’s neck as piss flooded between them, hissing as it spread down Victor’s jeans and splattered onto the floor. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s belly through the pain and the pleasure of release, and he whispered sweet nothings into his hair. When the forceful hissing stopped, replaced by a steady trickle, and then dripping, Victor pulled away, his hands coming to rest on Yuuri’s shoulders as he looked him over. 

Yuuri shuffled in place, now self conscious that he was completely exposed and sopping wet. The clingy fabric of the lingerie hid nothing, and he was sure the way the dress was glued to his body with piss was less than flattering. Victor didn’t seem to think so. He licked his lips again, and looked Yuuri deep in the eyes. Then he lunged, and if the dress lay on the floor, soaking up piss, they didn't care. If the lingerie was ripped in the rush to get it off, they could always just buy something else. If Victor looked completely ridiculous as he got stuck in his jeans, Yuuri would laugh at him, and be reminded just how much he loved this dorky idiot. And if the shower was too hot when they got in, they barely noticed. They were too caught up in sharing their love.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: wetting in a sexy outfit


End file.
